The invention relates to removal devices and in particular to a new and useful device for pressing in and pulling off bearings or sleeves, in particular axle bearings or rolling bearings and/or wheel flange hubs of motor vehicles.
The invention includes an assembly comprising a threaded spindle having an abutment shoulder and cooperating with a threaded nut. A cylindrical spacer tube has a detachable front wall in which a thrust step bearing for the abutment shoulder of a threaded spindle is arranged concentrically. The spacer tube has at least one end face for centering support at a workpiece part, e.g. a bearing housing or wheel flange hub, or, for the uptake of an exchangeable support ring to be introduced between the workpiece part and the spacer tube. Several individually exchangeable axial pressure pieces are arranged on the threaded spindle between the threaded nut and the workpiece and provided with different centering projections.
In a known device of this kind (German Pat. No. 35 30 983), spacer tube is provided at both ends with an inner thread into which can be screwed, the front wall with the thrust step bearing, provided with a threaded projection, or one of a plurality of support rings. A thrust step bearing is accommodated and secured on a front wall which has on its outer side opposite a threaded projection a tap, concentric with the bore for insertion of the threaded spindle.
The pressure pieces provided in this known device, essentially designed as cylindrical ring disks of different diameters, are provided only on one side, with a centering projection, and, on the opposite side, with a cylindrical tap for the centering uptake of a cylindrical guide part of the threaded nut, which means that they can be placed on the threaded spindle in each instance only in a specific position.
In this known device, the spacer tube, because it has at both tube extremities end faces all around, has the disadvantage that it cannot be used for bearing housings of motor vehicle axles which do not have a planar bearing surface all around but are provided with elevations. In addition, the front wall, although detachably connected or connectable with the spacer tube, can also be used only in one direction of traction.